


The Hanky Code

by orphan_account



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Facials, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt wears a hankerchief at the San Francisco show, Mark discovers what that particular hanky means and gets what he wants





	The Hanky Code

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by placeoflovelythings/themexicanpirate on tumblr
> 
> If you’re mentioned in this fic, I don’t recommend reading past this point. Unless you’re into that, then feel free I suppose. 
> 
> None of this is real apart from Matt actually wearing a light blue hanky at the SF show. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Hey, is there a reason Matt’s doing the gay hanky code thing? I thought he was straight.” Travis asked. 

They’d just walked offstage, Travis followed Mark into his dressing room because that question had been burning in his mind the entire set. He figured Mark would know. 

Instead of an actual response, Mark let out a noise that was more of a squeak at the sudden question. “I- the what?” 

“The hanky code. Gay men used it to subtly signal what they were looking for back in the day. It originated from San Francisco, dude.” Travis said. 

The real reason he was bringing this up? He knew Mark had a crush on Matt, and vice versa, but neither of them had the balls to ask the other out. He figured this information would spur Mark into action.

“So, what is Matt looking for?” Mark asked. He prayed it was nothing too obscure.

“It’s a light blue hanky in his right pocket, so he really wants to give oral to someone.” Travis smirked. 

Travis watched as Mark’s brain cells imploded at the new information. He knew his friend was trying to figure out how to approach Matt about this without coming across like a douchebag.

Mark wasn’t sure why Travis knew these things, but he was grateful for his friend’s knowledge in that moment.

“Can I give you some advice? Don’t be subtle. That’s his play right now. Be direct, go in his dressing room and call his bluff.” 

Mark’s jaw fell open, face and neck stained red from blushing so hard. “I, um. Gotcha.” He stammered.

With that, Mark exited the room and headed in the direction of Matt’s dressing room. When he opened the door, he found Matt sitting only in his jeans, eating a banana. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Mark said, causing Matt to turn his attention to the bassist. 

“Mark, what’s up?” Matt teased. He knew exactly what was up with Mark, and he was loving it. 

“If you wanna suc-“ Mark cut himself off. That was too aggressive. He knew Travis told him to be direct, but he didn’t want to sexually harass Matt.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him and returned his lips to the banana. 

Any brain cells Mark had left were long gone, so he crosses the room, straddled Matt’s lap, and presses his lips to Matt’s. Matt moaned into the rough kiss, immediately pressing his tongue to Mark’s lower lip, wanting to take things further. Mark complied, groaning at the added warmth. 

Matt tasted like coffee and bananas.

Mark decided he could spend the rest of his life kissing Matt.

After some time passed, Matt pulled away. He was vaguely aware that he was throbbing in his jeans, so he was eager to see if Mark took things further.

“So, the hanky code? You had to go that route rather than telling me you wanted to suck my dick?” Mark asked. He blanched at his own question. So direct of him.

Matt just snickered at him. “If I’d told you that, you probably would’ve had a stroke.” He tossed the rest of the banana in the trash can beside the couch, resting his hands on Mark’s thighs for a moment before squeezing them. Mark let out a soft moan.

Matt took the moment to massage Mark’s thighs, enjoying watching the bassist melt on top of him. 

“Feels so good, Matty. You wanna take this further? You’re in control here.” Mark stated.

Matt took that opportunity to flip them over, so Mark was sitting against the couch and Matt was kneeling in front of him. Matt palmed at the bulge in Mark’s pants, smirking at the groan that fell from the other man’s lips. 

He kissed his knee, slowly making his way up Mark’s thigh, finally pressing a kiss against the zipper of his pants. Mark shivered, knowing what was to come. 

Matt glanced up at Mark, taking in how wrecked the older man looked, and took the zipper between his teeth, slowly pulling it down. Admittedly, that wasn’t something Matt had done before, so he was proud of himself for pulling it off. 

Mark let out a string of whines at the action, reaching his hands to tangle in Matt’s hair. “That okay?” Mark asked. 

“Fuck yes,” he moaned. He loved having his hair pulled. A whimper fell from his lips when Mark tugged at the short locks. 

Eventually, Matt remembered the task at hand and unbuttoned Mark’s pants, tapping his thigh to silently ask him to lift his hips. Mark complied, a lightning bolt shooting down his entire body when Matt nuzzled against his erection. 

Matt mouthed at the fabric, enjoying the moans that fell from the bassist’s lips. He was taking his time teasing Mark, partly because it was fun and partly because he wasn’t sure if this would happen again.

He had to savor the moment.

“Uhm, no offense Matthew, but I’m gonna come in my pants if you don’t move things along.” Mark rushed out, voice high from arousal. Matt couldn’t help but hum Moving Right Along, earning a laugh from Mark. He smiled at the sound. He wanted to hear him laugh all the time.

“Matt,” Mark whined. The vibrations from Matt humming had gone directly to his dick, and Mark was eager to get things rolling.

Finally, Matt slid Mark’s boxers down his legs, not even pausing to let Mark kick them off. He moaned at the sight of Mark’s dick, nearly salivating at the thought of getting fucked by it. He wasn’t sure if that would happen, but now he can fantasize about his cock and it be realistic. 

Without further ado, Matt twirled his tongue up Mark’s shaft, wrapping his lips around the tip and taking half of his length with ease. Mark’s grip on his hair tightened, earning a moan from Matt. 

He wasted no time swallowing the rest of Mark’s dick, deepthroating him with no difficulties. “Oh god, oh fuck,” Mark moaned. 

He’d gotten a lot of blowjobs throughout his life, this was easily the best one he’s had. 

And then, Matt pulled away. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, smirking as Mark begged him to continue. 

“Matt, fucking please, I’m so close.” Mark moaned. He tried to guide Matt’s head downwards, wanting to feel that sweet heat around his cock again. 

Matt complied, swirling his tongue around the head, relishing in the whine that fell from Mark’s lips. He licked a stripe down to the base of Mark’s cock, stopping to tease for a moment before licking his way back to the tip. Mark was sobbing beneath him, and Matt was proud that he was the one who cause Mark to get to that point. 

He ran his tongue over the slit, quickly taking Mark’s cock down his throat and swallowing around him. He paused to glance up at Mark, who just bucked his hips up. Matt let out a grunt at the sudden roughness. He pulled away one final time. “Need you to come for me, Marky. Wanna be a good boy for you.” His voice was completely fucked, and it drove Mark wild. 

Matt swallowed Mark’s dick in one go, drawing a loud moan from the bassist. He let Mark fuck his mouth until Mark whimpered out that he was about to come. 

Mark’s entire body tensed when he came. Matt eagerly swallowed part of the load, pulling away and letting Mark coat his chin and lips in semen. 

Not long had passed before Mark went limp against the couch, chest heaving from his orgasm. 

Mark opened his eyes after a few minutes, and immediately let out a string of incoherent noises when he saw Matt. He took a moment to calm down before he spoke again.

“Fuck, Matt, that was so hot. You look so hot. I wanna take a picture and remember this moment forever.” 

Matt whined, nodding eagerly to let Mark know he was fine with it. 

“Hm, some other time. Can’t reach my phone.” 

Matt crawled up on the couch beside him, thrusting his hips against Mark’s thigh. “Oh, does the pretty boy wanna come?” Matt whined, shoving his hips against him harder. 

“Stop.” Matt immediately stilled his hips, groaning at the loss of contact. “Oh, that’s hot.” Mark smirked.

Somehow, Matt knew Mark would be the biggest fucking tease.

“Wanna make you come untouched, Matty, can I?” Matt leaned his head against Mark’s shoulder, whining into the crook of his neck.

Mark took that as a yes.

“God, I’ve wanted this for ages. Wanted you, your lips around my dick for so long. Ever since we met, I’ve been dreaming of the day where I have you on your knees, blowing me like the slut you are.” 

Matt moaned, doing everything in his power not to hump Mark’s leg like a dog in heat. 

“God, I used to have wet dreams about you. You, on your knees, tears in your eyes, eyeliner completely fucked, absolutely gagging over my cock. Bet you would’ve blown me back then, if I asked.”

“Would’ve dropped on my knees then and there, fuck, keep talking, please.” Matt moaned.

“Wanna bend you over and fuck that tight little ass of yours. You’d be such a good boy for me, wouldn’t you?”

Mark turned his head to mouth at Matt’s jawline, thriving from the small noises he was making. “Mark, please, I’m so close, keep talking, fuck-“ 

“You’d take my cock so well. God, you’d look so pretty, riding me, begging me to touch you. Which, look at you. You’re a fucking mess, and I haven’t even touched you. You’re such a little slut, getting off just from me talking.” 

Matt’s body stiffened as he came with a howl, burying his face in Mark’s neck. Mark watched as a wet spot emerged on his jeans, taking pride in the fact that he made Matt Skiba come in his pants, just by talking dirty to him.

They sat in relative silence while Matt came down from his orgasm, only the sounds of them breathing filling the room. 

“Fuck, Mark, that was-“

“Yeah, I know. You good?” Mark asked. Matt nodded against him, basking in the afterglow. “Wanna do that again sometime?” 

“Fuck yes, that was the most intense orgasm I’ve had in a while. Also, fuck you, I wanted to wear these jeans tomorrow.” Matt complained. 

“No need for pants if we stay in bed all day.” Mark pointed out. “Do you- do you wanna like, just be fuck buddies, or?” He cut himself off.

“No, I don’t wanna be your fuck buddy.” 

“So, just friends then?” Mark was confused. 

“Don’t wanna be your friend.” Matt mumbled. 

Mark paled. Had he fucked up their entire friendship that fast? He tried to stammer out a response, too panicked to form words. 

“Wanna be your boyfriend, Mark.” Matt said. His tone was soft and Mark knew he was sincere. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll gladly be your boyfriend, Matty.” He lifted the guitarist’s face up to pull him in for a kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and exchanging kisses in their post-coital bliss.

Until Mark realized he’d come on Matt’s chin earlier.

“Wait, are you seriously complaining about coming in your jeans when you smeared come all over my shirt?” Mark asked incredulously.

Matt just shushed him and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not revise this at all after I wrote it, please let me know if there’s any grammatical errors.


End file.
